Nightmare
by Yua-chan
Summary: Chaque nuit, c'est pareil, il revoit constamment ce cauchemar... mais que signifiait-il ? Au final, qu'est-ce-que la mort ? Pourquoi vivons-nous si c'est pour au final mourir ? Sûrement se poserait-il ces questions, si il n'avait pas une tel rage de vivre. Ses amis, eux, ils ne connaissaient pas la fragilité d'une vie, mais Natsu, lui, il était au courant de son existence...Yaoi M


Hola ! J'arrivais plus à écrire... alors... j'ai sortie autre chose !

C'était supposé être un One-shot, mais finalement, ça sera une fic à chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Il est un peu plus sombre et moins drôle que ce que j'écris à l'habitude... alors, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis ! Soyez pas trop méchant s'il-vous-plaît !

Pairing: Natsu/Gray

Rated: M (Il est pas là pour rien... ok ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nightmare**

Il se réveilla en sursaut et passa sa main moite dans ses cheveux roses. Il serra les draps de son lit avec fermeté. Encore se foutu rêve qu'il le mettait dans tout ces états. Natsu s'assit sur son lit, en un fort bruit de respiration saccadée. Il déposa ses pieds sur le sol et se leva avec difficulté, ses jambes étant toutes tremblotantes. Il prit le verre d'eau qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de chevet la veille et le cala.

Natsu se dirigea, ensuite, lentement vers la salle de bain. Il ne voulu pas se regarder dans le miroir, il savait qu'il aurait une allure affreuse, mais la vitre était un objet attirant, on se sentait obliger de plonger son regard à l'intérieur. Il tourna la tête vers la surface miroiteuse. Il détailla son reflet. Blême, ça, il l'était. Ses joues étaient plus creuses qu'à l'habitude et il avait d'énormes cernes. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage à cause de la sueur dût son rêve... En fait, ce rêve était plutôt un cauchemar, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Juste y penser lui leva le cœur. Il tomba à genoux et s'accouda aux toilettes. Dans cet autre univers auquel on n'accédait que très rarement conscient, il se voyait à chaque fois, recouvert de sang, tenant un jeune homme dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas qui il tenait, le garçon était emmitouflé dans une cape. Il semblait grièvement blessé et était visiblement quelqu'un de très important aux yeux de Natsu, vu les larmes qui dévalait les joues du dragon slayer de feu. Le garçon avait passé sa main sur la joue du mage et avait formulé une phrase, qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Comme dans tout ses rêves précédent, Natsu se voyait chanter une chanson, dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance, puis le jeune homme s'éteingnait. Le mage de feu se faisait tuer quelques minutes après, une lame au cœur, mais par qui ? Bonne question, chaque fois qu'il revenait à la réalité, il ne s'en souvenait jamais. Il se déshabilla, puis entra dans la douche. Il partit l'eau chaude, ça lui picotait la peau, mais ça lui faisait un bien fou. Son teint repris peu à peu une couleur normale. Il resta sous l'eau une quinzaine de minutes, juste pour relaxer. Finalement, il sortit, enfilant une serviette à sa taille et retourna d'un pas pressé dans sa chambre. Après une douche chaude, il faisait toujours froid à la sortie. Il mit les mêmes vêtements qu'à l'accoutumé. Il les enfila rapidement, puis enroula son écharpe, si importante à ses yeux.

Il était un peu tôt pour aller à la guilde... habituellement, il faisait la grâce matinée et n'arrivait que vers onze heures ou encore, il arrivait en après-midi, mais depuis qu'il faisait ce cauchemar, il se réveillait vers deux ou trois heures du matin et pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, il attendait. Il attendait que le temps passe, mais il n'en avait pas envie aujourd'hui.

En attendant que le soleil réchauffe la ville de Magnolia, gêlée par la neige de l'hiver, que pourrait-il bien faire ? Il quitta son habitation et longea les rues les unes après les autres sans but précis. Après une demi-heure, il se dit qu'il devrait au moins identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il stoppa sa marche et regarda les bâtiments. C'est drôle, il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie de la ville. Il renifla les odeurs, espérant en trouver une qui l'aiderait à se retrouver. Effectivement, il en repéra une. Une odeur qu'il avait sentit souvent à la guilde. C'était celle de Gray. Son rival, ainsi qu'un très bon ami. Il se moquerait sûrement de lui, étant donné qu'il s'était perdu... non, en fait, il lui gueulerait certainement dessus pour l'avoir réveillé à trois heures et demi du matin. Tant pis, de toute façon que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? À pars peut-être passer son chemin et espérer se retrouver, mais en fait ce perdre encore plus...

Il suivit l'odeur et se retrouva au-bas d'une fenêtre. Comme il le pensait, le brun était endormit. Aucun signe ne lui prouvait le contraire. Entraîné à grimper à la fenêtre de Lucy, il en fit de même pour monter à celle de Gray. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à entrer chez le mage de glace, étant donné que celui-ci avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Sûrement aimait-il sentir le vent frisquet qui s'infiltrait à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'approcha du lit, mais se figea. Il s'était trompé. Depuis le début, Gray était réveillé. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, mais Natsu savait que si il restait planté là plus longtemps, il finirait par être repéré et le brun ne serait vraiment pas content d'avoir été interrompu, vu l'occupation qu'il avait en ce moment. En effet, le mage de glace était en pleine masturbation... le brun rejeta la tête en arrière, en gémissant... Et il semblait qu'il en avait bientôt finit, pourtant, le dragon slayer n'arriva pas à bouger. Il était complétement paralysé par ce qu'il voyait. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, non plus. Gray émit un son rauque en accélérant les mouvements de sa main, ramenant le mage de feu à la réalité. Réalisant enfin l'ampleur de ce qui ce passait sous ses yeux, Natsu rougit fortement en hoquetant de surprise. Malgré les gémissement tonitruants qui traversaient sa gorge, le brun arrêta sec ses mouvements, en entendant le petit bruit qu'avait émit le dragon slayer. Il tourna son regard et croisa celui de Natsu. Il équarquilla les yeux, avant de froncer ses sourcils. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer, embarrassant encore plus le mage de feu. Il prit, finalement, la parole.

«Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?»

Natsu baragouina quelques excuses, le feu au joues.

«Je... je suis désolé ! Je... je... je voulais pas t'interrompre... c'est juste que... juste que...

-Roh, c'est bon ! Arrête ton charabia !»

Le brun semblait vraiment en colère. Natsu ne savait vraiment par comment réagir... en même temps, comment le pourrait-il ? Tomber sur son meilleur ami, pendant qu'il prenait son pied. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé un truc pareil et ça ne devait pas être arrivé à beaucoup d'autre gens non plus... Le mage de glace se leva et enfila un boxer. Il secoua sa main devant les yeux de Natsu, pour le ramener une fois de plus à la réalité.

«La Terre appelle Natsu ! Eh mec, t'es encore avec moi ?»

Le dragon slayer sursauta. Voyant qu'il était près à l'écouter, Gray essaya de le mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Après tout, le mage de feu semblait traumatisé par la vue de débauche qu'il lui avait donné.

«Suis-moi, on va descendre au salon, tu seras plus à l'aise.»

Natsu acquiesça et laissa le brun l'emmener au salon. Le mage de feu prit place sur le canapé, tandis que Gray s'assit sur une chaise uniplace. Le mage de glace s'était avachi sur sa chaise, les jambes écartés et les joues rosit, dû à l'effort qu'il avait donné, il y avait cinq minutes... Le pire est qu'il avait été interrompu et qu'il était encore excité, mais au-moins, il se calmait peu à peu. Il reporta son attention sur Natsu, qui rougit presqu'instantanément. Le mage de feu tenta de caché son rougissement avec ses mains. Il coupa leur lien visuel pour fixer le mur de droite, lui apparaîssant soudainement comme la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Il était terriblement mignon et sa réaction ne fût que le rendre encore plus craquant. Un vrai appel à la luxure. Gray se sentit devenir dur encore une fois et son boxer devint soudainement très étroit.

«Bordel ! Natsu ! Si tu arrêtes pas de me faire des expressions pareils, je vais te sauter !»

Le dragon slayer sursauta. Comment Gray ne pouvait être que si peu gêner par la situation ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Comprenant enfin où voulait en venir le brun, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? Il perdait complétement le contrôle de soi-même. Pas une fois il avait vraiment eu une réaction, tout ce qu'il faisait était rougir !

«Hey ! La tête brûlée ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-Ta gueule, le glaçon !»

Il fallait bien qu'il se reprenne ! Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

«Ben alors, Natsu ? Tu pars déjà ? T'avais rien à me dire ?

-Je tiens à ma virginité, connard, et c'est pas en restant avec un mec aux idées pas nettes, que ça va m'aider à la conserver !»

Le mage de glace ne put s'empêcher de rire, la scène était hilarante à ses yeux.

«En fait, avoues que tu t'es perdu et que je suis la seule personne qui se trouvait à proximité.»

Natsu rougit de colère, si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il avait penser demander de l'aide au brun, ça serait la honte !

«Y'a personne qui est besoin de savoir ça !

-Alors, j'avais raison ? répondit Gray, d'un ton moqueur.

-Ta gueule !»

Le dragon slayer s'était retourné vers le brun. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant que Natsu soupire. Un sourire se peint sur les lèvres du mage de glace.

«Qu'est-ce-que tu veux de moi ? demanda Natsu, qui c'était bel et bien rendu compte que Gray désirait quelque chose de lui.

-Fait moi une fellation et je dirais rien.»

Le mage de feu le regarda, ahuri. Venait-il vraiment de lui demander ça ? Oui, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde apprennent qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de Gray, mais, non, il n'irait pas jusqu'à satisfaire les besoins sexuels du brun pour le cacher ! Justement le mage de glace s'était levé et s'approchait dangereusement vite de Natsu.

«He... Hey ! T'approches pas, le pervert !

-Eh ben, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? T'as peur de moi, maintenant ?

-Même pas en rêve !»

Le dragon slayer se retrouva rapidement coincé entre la porte d'entrée et Gray. Les mains du brun se trouvait de chaque côté de sa tête.

«Alors, t'es simplement tellement pas doué pour des blowjobs que t'es terrifié de me montrer ce que tu vaux ?

-Qu'est-ce-que t'as dit ? grinça Natsu.

-Que t'es pas capable de me faire jouir de ta bouche, crétin !»

Natsu bouillait intérieurement. Il poussa brutalement le brun, qui tomba sur un banc de bois, non loin de l'entrée, à mi-chemin de la cuisine. Le temps que Gray, surpris, se redresse un peu, le mage de feu, à genoux, avait écarté les jambes du brun pour se faire une place.

«Plutôt entreprenant, ça me plaît bien !»

Le dragon slayer l'ignora royalement et lui retira son boxer. Il ne pût empêcher une légère rougeur de peindre ses joues vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il prit le membre gonflé de plaisir dans sa main droite.

«Je vais te faire ravaler tes mots, sale exhibitionniste ! »

* * *

(Je suis pas une sadique, ni une méchante ! Je vous l'assure !)

Eh ben... voilà, fin du premier chapitre... je sais pas à quand sera la suite... Je l'ai écrit seulement parce que je buggais sur toutes les autres... -_-'' Enfin bref... j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Ça sera peut-être une death-fic... mais perso... je suis pas sûr... j'aime pas trop tuer les personnages qui sont dans mes histoires habituellement...

Reviews ?

P.S: Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est court... j'arrive pas à faire de long chapitre c'est temps-ci...

Yuanne:)


End file.
